digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Racing
Digimon Racing is a kart racer developed by Griptonite Games and published by Bandai in 2004 for the Game Boy Advance. It predominately features Digimon from the first season of the anime as playable racers, though characters from the next few seasons also make an appearance. Story A kart racing grand prix is established in the Digital World, a universe where all data takes on a physical form, and home to all Digimon. Utilizing specially designed vehicles that put all contestants on equal terms, this contest will determine which Digimon is the best racer in the land, while allowing all of their special abilities and techniques. Gameplay (left) and BurningGreymon (right).]] While very similar to a traditional kart racer video game, Digimon Racing utilizes the series' trademark of evolving characters into more powerful variations of themselves into gameplay. Each character can evolve by obtaining a special item, making their abilities that much more potent. In addition, several items scattered throughout the various race tracks can help the characters launch offensive attacks against their opponents, hindering their progress. In all, their a 15 separate course, each with their own layout and hazards, including other Digimon. Three separate play modes: Grand Prix, Cup Mode, and Time Trail, are also available. Characters Playable characters The initial playable characters in Digimon Racing are comprised of all the principle "rookie" level Digimon from the first season of the animated series (or Digimon Adventure in Japan). Agumon: A short, orange, reptilian Digimon. A well-rounded racer who evolves into Greymon. Gabumon: A dog-like character with a large, single horn. His evolution is Garurumon. Biyomon (Piyomon in the Japanese version): A pink bird Digimon with an ankle braclet. Her evolution is Birdramon. Palmon: A plant-like Digimon with a flower on her head and extensible vines for fingers. Her evolution is Togemon. Patamon: A small, orange character with bat-like wings for ears. He evolves into Angemon. Tentomon: A mechanical insect Digimon with electric abilities. His evolution is Kabuterimon. Gomamon: A small, white, seal-like Digimon with purple spots and red hair. His evolution is Ikkakumon. Gatomon (Tailmon in the Japanese version): A Digimon who resembles a white long-eared cat. Her evolution is Angewomon. Hidden characters These are characters that are not available initially, but can be unlocked by fulfilling certain requirements. Veemon (V-Mon in the Japanese version): A short, blue, reptilian Digimon with a headbutt attack. His evolution is Flamedramon, and can be unlocked by getting first place in Grand Prix Mode with any character. Guilmon: A red dinosaur Digimon with fiery breath. He evolves into Growlmon (Growmon in the Japanese version) and can be unlocked by winning Time Trial Mode with any character. Agunimon (Agnimon in the Japanese version): A large, humanoid Digimon with dragon-like armor. He evolves into BurningGreymon (Vritramon in the Japanese version) and can be unlocked by winning Cup Mode with any character. Packaging artwork Image:Digimon Racing Boxart01.jpg|''Digimon Racing'' Japan, 2004 Image:Digimon Racing Boxart03.jpg|''Digimon Racing'' Europe, 2004 Image:Digimon Racing Boxart02.jpg|''Digimon Racing'' North America, 2004 External links * Digimon Racing @ GameFAQs Category:2004 computer and video games Category: Game Boy Advance games Racing